The present invention relates to marina dock structures, and more particularly to such structures for use on shorelines where special care is needed to preserve the natural ecological balance.
In many areas of the country, the growth in recreational use of the shoreline, particularly for marinas, appears to conflict with efforts to preserve the natural ecological balance of the shoreline and wetlands. Of particular concern is the effect of marina dock structures and associated boat traffic, on the breeding and growth patterns of clams, oysters, shrimp, scallops, lobsters, crabs, and other valuable aquatic life.
The conflict between recreational and commercial development, and the preservation of the natural ecology, has usually been a zero-sum conflict, in which gains made by proponents of one side were made at the expense of losses for proponents of the other side. This situation has resulted in prolonged and acrimonious administrative processes and ill will between the various participants in the planning, development, and use of marinas.